


Homework

by Cerfblanc



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Coming of Age, Dorks, Homework, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: Sam is the definition of irresponsible. He’s a professional procrastinator. Nathan can’t do math. He just wants his eraser back.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Some cutenesssss because I bet Sam could never help Nathan with his homework :/ he’d be screwing about all the time. Feedback is much appreciated <3

_Nathan_

_~_

Sam was the type of brother that smelled of mints and girls’ perfume. And cigarette fumes. He was the type of person that would make you laugh until you felt pain in your stomach. He would never be able to help you get your homework done because he was the definition of irresponsible and the best distraction there was—he was joy itself in bodily form.

“Man, your class sounds boring as _fuck_ ,” he says, nibbling the top of one of my pencils. I snatch it from him. It has his teeth marks etched into it. He swiftly steals my eraser.

“Help me do this question.” I say, and he sighs as he scoots closer to me. He glares at the question, and moves away again.

“I can’t do math.” My brother mumbles flatly, not looking at me. He rolls onto his back then. His dull-red sweater rides up across his abdomen as he stretches out across the carpeted floor of my bedroom. His belly is pale, and I can see his hips. His face and hands are tanned. He fumbles with the eraser, squinting at it.

“Can’t you try?” I suggest. I couldn’t really do math either. I was better at English. And History. History was my favourite.

He sighs for a long time, “Nope.”

I don’t know what else to say then. I look back at the math question in my book, and I blink at it a few times. I look back at my brother. He’s biting my eraser.

“ _Don’t_ ,” I reach forward for him, and he suddenly grins when he sees me crawling. “You’ll break it.”

“Want it?” He teases, shuffling back, “I’m gonna eat it.”

“Sam!”

He puts it between his teeth, and bites downwards without shame. It breaks in two.

My brother smiles at me, and tosses the broken pieces in my direction. I pick one of them up, roll it over in my palm. It’s wet.

“I’ll buy you a new one. That one was old anyway.” He says, and I shrug. He scratches his belly. There’s not much muscle on him. Not yet, anyway. Red nail marks are left against his pallor skin. He reminds me of a vampire. He sticks out his tongue at me, “Cutie.”


End file.
